Kiss Your Life Goodbye
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Xemnas finds out about the Castle Oblivion rebellion and takes great joy in punishing Marluxia. Written to "Kiss Your Life Goodbye" by Krypteria


_So it's you again, fool_

_You're a stupid little thing_

_Who really picked a bad, bad day_

_To irritate the king_

_You challenged my existence_

_Much to my chagrin_

_I pity you cause your future_

_Is looking extraordinarily grim_

"You fool!" Blood gurgled out of Marluxia's mouth, the Superior's blades cracking across his face shoving him back to the floor. Slowly the assassin picked himself up, calling his scythe to his defense. It wouldn't end this way, Marluxia refused to go down like some dog. The throne of the Organization was going to be his... that bastard Axel.. this was his fault! He was the true traitor! He'd come too far to fall to Xemnas now, he would be the one to rule! The aroma of bloody roses thickened in the room as their dance continued, Marluxia victimized by his own dormant rage finally hurtling itself forth at their commander. There was simply no contest between the two sides. Marluxia fought with every ounce of his being only to be countered and thrown into pillars spilling more blood than the driplets of sweat on the Superior. Xemnas was just toying with him.

"You truly thought it would be so easy?" Xemnas purred, closing in on the weakened assassin. "I've been expecting this, Marluxia." White knuckles shook on the scythe as the two warriors stared each other down. With a snap of the Superior's fingers monochrome vines rose from the floor and ensnared the graceful assassin, long thorns slicing open his flesh with every struggle. A master of plants he may have been but these were beyond even his control. Xemnas tore Marluxia's right hand from his weapon, stretching out his tongue to savor the taste of the man's blood. The assassin fought his touch, clenching teeth against the pain of hungry vines as they dined on his supple skin coaxing forth thick streams of blood.

_So you'd climb the highest mountain_

_Even try to catch the stars_

_Well I'm quite impressed but that don't mean_

_I'll walk without your heart_

Xemnas credited Marluxia for his devious little scheme. The neophyte's rebellion was meticulous down to the last detail, no stone unturned, ensuring he even had the underground elders at his beck and call. Yet what he had failed to take into account was that Xemnas was nowhere near blind to the turning of events at Castle Oblivion. The Superior had his suspicions for some time that something was afoot. What better way than to put the neophyte into a position of authority with his own little army and let the sorry bastard hang himself? Marluxia never considered the undying loyalty of those whom had deluded themselves into the perception of emotions and just how easily these emotions could be manipulated.

Xemnas coaxing the dancing flame to his cause had been simple: dangle Roxas in front of him on a string. It was no secret Axel would do whatever was demanded in order to return that boy to his arms. Xemnas also took advantage of placing fellow elders into the fray utilizing them as his eyes and ears. Marluxia's command to eliminate Vexen was all it took to shatter the silent one. Xemnas knew Lexaeus never flew off the handle without provocation and there was only one thing he was that protective over. Marluxia was a beautiful marionette, dancing along the strings just as Xemnas hoped he would. A casualty or two along the way was unfortunate but necessary. Giving the puppet enough rope he eventually tied his own noose.

_I will never fall to no one_

_You don't seem to understand_

_Not alone to such a sorry little man_

A devious smirk worked onto Xemnas's face, kissing Marluxia's fingertips. The Superior picked the scythe up from the ground observed the wicked blade thoughtfully. The bloodthirst in the amber eyes as they locked once again made Marluxia's blood run cold. Stars exploded in the assassin's eyes as his own weapon sank into his wrist crudely hacking through flesh. White hot flames burned along his nerves, bone and muscle cracking and severing beneath the blade. Marluxia repressed the urge to scream through gritted teeth as the scythe rocked faster until his hand fell away from the bloody stump. He had severely miscalculated the consequences of his actions and now he was going to pay the price for his folly.

_Boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_In a minute you will face eternal fire_

_You best believe, I really mean it_

_In hell you're gonna fry_

_But my boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_Don't you see that your rebellious ass is mine?_

_You best believe it, I really mean in it_

_Kiss your life goodbye_

Leather shredded like melted butter beneath the Superior's blades, Marluxia's screams reaching higher and higher as his skin was but an apple in Xemnas's touch peeling stubbornly off flesh. Beneath the agony racking the assassin's body his pride hadn't deteriorated. Xemnas could do all that he wanted, gut him and decapitate him, beat or rape him it didn't matter. Marluxia would never beg, never grace Xemnas with the glory of degrading the assassin in his final hours. He took pride in his rebellion though it would never be. He was the only one of these spineless cowards who had the balls to challenge the dictator's authority. Let Xemnas do as he pleased. Marluxia would not die in vain.

_Take your final breath now_

_Say farewell and be my guest_

_Witness how my bloodstained sword_

_Will open up your chest_

_Get ready for release now_

_Yes, you will sense the touch of steel_

_But I seriously doubt_

_You will appreciate the feel_

Marluxia tumbled to floor in a shattered heap, his lungs shocked with every tiny gasp for air. Blood pooled before his eyes, sliding down off wounds to drip away watching his life slip between his fingers. Xemnas's boot pushed on his chest, rolling the limp assassin on his back elliciting a defeated moan of pain. Dazed blue eyes watched the scythe poise above his shredded chest, the sharp blade gently teasing where his ribs could be seen in the crimson depths. Tendrils of darkness had already began to swirl up around Marluxia eager to pull the nobody back into the realm of eternal night.

"Kiss your life goodbye." Xemnas slammed the scythe down, eager little ripples sweeping up his spine as Marluxia's ribs broke upon impact. Darkness sucked the assassin's cry away as his body began to fade, powder blue meeting cold amber. A sharp pain bit Xemnas's hand, the sycthe having disappeared with it's dying master leaving behind thick thorns embedded deep in his palm. Pulling out the nuisances Xemnas pressed his hand into his coat and summoned for someone to clean up the mess. He had more important things to attend to. It wouldn't be professional for the Superior to be late to a meeting.

_So you climbed the highest mountain_

_Even try to catch the stars_

_Well I'm quite impressed but that don't mean_

_I'll walk without your heart_

_I will never fall to no one_

_You don't seem to understand_

_Let alone to such a sorry little man_


End file.
